1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus including a channel unit in which discharge ports through which liquid is discharged are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-193435 describes that preparatory or alternative waveform is applied to an actuator to prevent the increase in viscosity of ink (to prevent the drying of ink), Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-193435 also describes that the reverberation of vibration caused by the preparatory waveform can be prevented by supplying a pulse after the pulse of the preparatory waveform to deviate therefrom by 0.54 times of the proper or characteristic period of a pressure chamber.